


A Winter Night

by PaulaAna



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Preship Fluffy, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: Just a moment between friends on a cold night





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my contribution to Code: Secret Santa 2017 for Ronkeyroo on tumblr! I tried to do a little bit of a first kiss and a physical comfort thing! I admit, it was an interesting pairing to try and write!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 1090

It was a cold night, and everyone was gathered in the cafeteria for winter festivities. Well, as many of those people that were actually there, considering it was smack dab in the middle of winter break. 

Aelita had been one of the people to stay behind. There was always an open invitation to go with either Jeremy or Odd for the holidays, and in the past, she had taken them both up on it. While she had never felt unwelcome there, and honestly spending more time with some of her closest friends was not a bad way to spend the break by any means. She just... didn't want to feel like a bother, not having her own place to go.

So she just stayed behind. She wasn't the only person to do so. William Dunbar had not chosen to go home either, instead staying at the school. So, in a way, Aelita was still spending the holidays with a friend. William was a friend, after all.

He didn't appear to be anywhere in the cafeteria, and that concerned her. He could take care of himself, no problem, she didn't doubt that. But it wouldn't hurt to go looking for him though, would it? She filled two cups up with hot chocolate, one for him and one for herself, before venturing out into the snow to look for him. 

The first place Aelita looked was their meeting spot. It wasn't anything terribly special, just a little grove not far into the woods that was just off the beaten path. But it was private enough to make a nice place to meet for a quiet, peaceful conversation..

These meetings had started as little more than accidents. Aelita would find William just sitting by himself, and she'd just sit with him, providing some degree of companionship and comfort. After all that had happened, after being trapped in the computer without any free will for upwards of a year, and then barely being accepted back into the group once he was free on top of it all, he needed it.

On some level, Aelita could relate, having spent 10 years in the computer herself. And she didn't even remember she was human for the first few months after she was awoken. Even after she was out of the computer, she still didn't have her memories. It wasn't quite the same as being possessed for months but... It was more than a lot of other people could say.

"I thought I'd find you here," She said, padding through the snow and offering the hot chocolate to him. 

William looked up with a grin, taking the warm drink in one hand, and patting the fluffy white snow with his other. "I guess I'm just that predictable, huh?" 

Aelita giggled. She sat down next to him and adjusted her dress so she wasn’t sitting directly in the snow.. "I dunno if 'predictable' is the word I'd use for you. Maybe..." She tapped her chin in thought, cheeks puffing out slightly.

"Maybe what?" He asked with a chuckle. 

"This is where we always meet!" She held a finger up with a smile. "I couldn't think of a better place to start looking!"

"So, Predictable? C'mon Aelita, you don't have to sugar coat it. Just say it." There's no malice. He's not actually upset at all. And the smile on his face showed it.

"I was trying to be nice, you know." She stuck her tongue out, and then pressed her face a tad closer to her own hot chocolate.

"Heh." He pushed himself up on the tree, taking a long sip of his drink. "I figured you'd come looking for me."

"Did you now?" Aelita raised an eyebrow, standing up with him. "And what if I didn't? Would you just stay out here all by yourself in the cold?"

William looked at her with a confident grin. "But you did. Does it matter what I would've done otherwise?" 

She shook her head. "I guess not. Since you were waiting for me, does that mean you have something to show me?"

"Yep! Follow me, would you?" He gestured in the general direction of the school building.

With a tilt of her head, Aelita followed him.

-

"We're here." William seemed proud about something. " Look up." 

Aelita blinked. Look up? Green eyes drifedt to the roof of the overhang and there it is, a thing of mistletoe. While it was probably some sort of plastic, she got the idea. "You know, you could've just asked." 

He laughed. "I could've, but that wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

Well, he had a point there. Aelita covered her mouth to muffle the laughter. "So, guess I have to kiss you then?" 

He leaned against the wall, clearly trying for a cool bad boy type pose. Maybe if she didn't know him as well as she had come to, she would be more affected by it. But... Well, spending time with someone changes how you see them. Quite a lot, actually. "Well, that's the name of the game isn't it?"

It was, and Aelita liked games. She saw nothing wrong with playing along with this one. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips sweetly to his cheek, and then pulled away with a giggle.

"Wha?" William blinked. That hadn't been what he was expecting. 

"Nothing said the kiss had to be on the lips, right?" Aelita pointed out. "Just that I had to kiss you." She didn't care if that wasn't exactly how it was supposed to be. It was more fun to play it this way. She had also realized that William had probably set this up to get a kiss from her. It really did seem exactly like the kind of thing a hopeless romantic like him would do.

And Anyways, it was better than plastering love poems everywhere and getting expelled.

"I guess you're right. Darn, foiled again!" He snapped his fingers, pretending to be greatly disappointed. It was too exaggerated to be believable though, which was probably the point. A kiss was still a kiss, even if it wasn't the kind he had been expecting.

Aelita wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him in a warm, cozy hug. "You must be disappointed... Does this make up for it?"

"... Yeah. It does." William wrapped his arms around her back, balancing the hot chocolate so it didn't spill on the back of her dress. "Will I have to catch you under the mistletoe again to get another?


End file.
